


Together? -Forever!

by Moon0618



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Devotion, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon0618/pseuds/Moon0618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an one shot AU story<br/>Zero is a model and he's coming from rich family and Jude is just a random guy, works as a computer technician. Somehow they run across with each others. Unexpected place, unexpected time and Zero just fell for this guy, he never see before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together? -Forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I can't say I like this title but I really can't come up with anything else  
> By the way I need to add that Zero is not bisexual in this fic, they both are just gay. I believe this an important detail about this story.  
> And you all know how much I love writing AU stories about them, here's another one, enjoy :)

Zero was a handsome, sniffy model. He was earning his own money but also he was using his parents money too. He has a girlfriend and she was another model. They were always in magazines, news together. Everyone was looking these two like they were gonna get married no matter what. So basically Zero has a fantastic life and he was okay with it. Today he has photoshoot with his girlfriend Kate as usual and he gave Kate new expensive emerald necklace, he bought for her and she liked it. 

After they finished shooting, they decided the spend night at one of their favorite club with their friends. They were sitting on the long seat, kissing, hugging each others. While they sit Zero’s eyes caught someone, one of Zero’s friend stopped this guy and they begin to talk Zero watched the guy. He was looking good then the guy laugh and Zero just liked the way he laughs then the guy leaved for take something to drink. Zero just sit with Kate a bit but he couldn’t stop himself to get up and look for this guy  
“I’ll be right back baby” he turned Kate  
“Okay I’m here” Zero headed to the bar immediately and the guy was there talking with his friends while he waits for drinks  
“Hey!”  
“Hi” the guy turned his friends without giving Zero any attention  
“Can I use your phone?” Zero asked like he needs help with something, which he doesn’t  
“Yeah, sure” guy just give his phone to Zero and get back talking with his friends just like before. Zero add his number in his contracts then called himself just for he can have his number too. He didn’t know if this guy into men but it didn’t stop him anyway. Zero gave phone back, the guy look at the phone understant what Zero just did  
“Call me maybe?” Zero smirked the guy and leave his side.

Jude look at his phone and watched the man’s leaving. Man go to his girlfriend and kissed her Jude didn’t understant why he did something like that. So he just locked his phone and get back at his friends.

* * *

Two weeks later Jude was at lunch with a few friends then his phone started to ring. When look at the phone he shocked because it says ‘Hot Stuff’ calling and Jude has no idea who’s this, he opened the phone anyway  
“Hi!”  
“Hey! I didn’t thought you’ll open it”  
“Who’s this?”  
“I’m that guy from the club, who borrow your phone for add his number in it” Jude remebered him, he would've thought he’s hot  
“Yeah I remember. Did you add yourself as hot stuff!!”  
“Yes,Why? You don’t think that’s right?”  
“No no you’re hot without a doubt”  
“I wanna take you on a dinner tonight...If you want?” Jude knew he can’t turn this offer down  
“Okay”  
“Okay! Really you’ll come?”  
“Yeah sure I don’t have anything better to do anyway. By the way what’s your name hot stuff?”  
“It’s Zero and yours?”  
“I’m Jude, pleasure to meet you, I suppose”  
“Okay, I can pick you at 7.30”  
“Great I’ll text you address”  
“I’ll see you tonight then Jude” they hung up phone and Jude didn’t know what he should be thinking about all of this but still he felt good.

They sit and talked for hours then they separate for going own homes and nothing else happened. Tomorrow they meet again and it keeps going like that almost for a month. Jude doesn't have hope anymore, he starts to believe all Zero want it is being friends, like normal friends. Today they come for swimming, area was silent pool was looking good and they were all alone  
“Let’s race!” Jude heard Zero and he knew Zero's body was well building than his own but he also knew Zero can’t beat on this one  
“Well, before we start, I should tell you, I’m a good swimmer like a really really good one!” he smiled  
“Let’s do this” they jumped water at the same time side by side and Jude won it, just like he said it. They both were breathless and still in the water  
“Told you I’ll win” Jude look at Zero and smiled. Suddenly Zero grab Jude’s neck and kissed him, first Jude pulled back and look at him with confused face but Zero pulled him for another kiss and Jude let it be this time.

They relationships grow fast, they were really enjoying each other's company and spend all free time they got together. There's only one tiny problem in their relationship though Jude was open and proud, Zero was in the closed. Jude try to ignore this fact for a long time and he thought he was handling alright. They were together almost a year now and the thing they both don’t know was Jude about to lose that tolerans he had it for a long time.

* * *

Zero get a call from Jude, he was saying he waits for him at this place. Zero didn’t know why but he felt sick after that call, he felt like something about to happen and he’s not gonna like it but he have to go anyway. He opened door and find Jude sitting on table waiting for him. Jude didn’t smile when he sees Zero at the door and Zero just felt more sick. Jude was holding a magazine in his hands  
“What’s this?” he asked cold bloded tone, Zero got chilly after that voice  
“What’s going on Jude?”  
“She said she wants to spend her whole life with you”  
“Jude you know it’s just for publicity”  
“It doesn’t look like that”  
“Jude just stop it alright”  
“I don’t think I’m gonna stop anything I didn’t even started yet. I’m sick of all this okay living in shadows, keep sacrificing from myself-“  
“I’m not keep listening to this” Zero couldn’t take it anymore, he knows he need to run so he did, he just leave Jude behind and go. Time was still early so he fooled around until he go back at his place. When he’s arrived there, he looked for Jude inside, he knew he’s not gonna be here but still he couldn’t stop hoping. He wasn’t here anyway. He sit and started being miserable, he want it Jude his warm touch, beautiful smile, he just want his presence beside him. It was almost afternoon his mom and sister stop by at Zero and his mom was keep talking senseless about everything so he just go to his room. His agent called but he didn’t answer the phone. His sister came to his room  
“Who is he?” she asked, she always knew but never said a single word about it until today  
“Someone” Zero doesn’t wanna talk about it so he just cut it  
“What happened?” she sit next to Zero  
“Me...me happened to us” Zero’s heart ached after his own words  
“I bought him a watch” he added ridiculously  
“And you think you can keep him buying him expensive gifts, just like the way you keep Kate” yes he tought about it, Zero doesn’t know how to reach persons he cared about but his sister was right that wasn’t the way keeping Jude. He decide go and look for his love.

Jude doesn’t wanna be more miserable at his place so he just grab his jacket and go to his favorite gay bar. He sits and starts to drink something hard. After a few minutes, a good looking brunet man sit down next to him  
“Hey!”  
“Hi”  
“You looking bad man, do you wanna join us, my friends are just there. By the way I’m Robert” he showed the table across them  
“No I’m good, thanks anyway”  
“Come on they’re cool” Robert smiled at Jude and they go to his friends table. And he was right Jude had good time with them but he couldn’t stop himself checking his phone, if Zero called him or not but each time there was nothing. When he decided to go Robert go out with him they talk a little outside and then he tried to kiss Jude but Jude pulled himself back soon as he understant  
“Sorry, I..-“  
“It’s fine Jude see you later maybe” but Jude can see Robert’s disappointment in his eyes, Robert just turn and started to walk and Jude looked at his right, there was shop and lots of magazines on showcase including Zero and Kate. He look at them with angry eyes and yelled  
“HEY!!” then he throw himself Robert’s arms and kissed him hard like he wants to forget all about Zero. What he didn’t know was Zero just saw them while kissing.

Jude was at his balcony smoking his cigarette, time was late but he couldn't sleep. He just turn for get back inside but when he sees the naked man on his bed, he didn't wanna go in, so he just lighted another cigarette.

Zero drive home like a crazy, he was angry, upset and he had no idea what he’s gonna do know, so he opened his phone find Kate's number and called her but the minute he did that, he regret it and close the call. He sit on sofa take his head in his hands, then he wants to understant why Jude was reacting that badly so he opened computer and write Zero searched for his name and all the photos was with Kate and they were quite close photos then he opened his social media accounts they were the same. He knows everything was his fault but he never understant how much Jude gets hurt by all of this. He opened his phone again and look at pictures, the ones with Jude, he couldn’t helped smiling when he remembered memories behind them. He find one of the pictures and write on it ‘I love you, I miss you, Can you forgive me?’ then he posted on social network and go to Jude’s apartman, he starts to wait for him without going upstairs.

* * *

Jude come home from work, parked his car on street. Weather was rainy actually it was pretty damn bad rain. He see news on tv in one of shops around. Then he shocked because he saw himself with Zero. When he look further, he sees Zero waiting for him, front of his apartment  
“What did you do?”  
“I did it for you” he was wet because of rain  
“Okay just let’s go inside” and they did. Jude grab a towel and extend Zero  
“You’re gonna be sick” but Zero hold Jude’s hand instead of towel. Then pulled Jude hard to himself and hugged him. Jude’s heart melted and he hugged back  
“I’m so sorry”  
“I know...come you really gonna be sick” they end up on bed in blankets. Zero was still hugging Jude, like he’s gonna be disappear if he leaves touching him. Then Jude opened his phone and look at post Zero made. It was taking one of motels they stay, the woman take a picture of them and give them two copies. When they back Jude give one of them to Zero but he said ‘You should keep them’ it hurts Jude’s heart but he didn’t say anything, he just put both of pictures in drawer. He opened drawer and see only one picture in it. He smiled at himself and hugged more the blond head, the one sleeping on Jude’s chest.

Jude wakes up kisses on his face and coffee smell on his nose  
“Good morning beautiful”  
“G’morning...What’s that?”  
“Well, I was gonna make breakfast in bed but I couldn’t find anything else than coffee” Jude took a long sip from his coffee  
“Hmm I think that’s enough” they kissed and enjoy their time.

“Let’s go to France”  
“And why’s that?”  
“Because there’s Paris, city of love”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes I’m Jude so let’s go” and they did go now they were watching Eiffel Tower and other humans which they were looking like crazy about this place  
“Okay am I the wrong one here because I don’t felt anything romantic yet, like not at all” Jude turn at Zero while he speeks  
“I can’t say I’m feeling anything special too. I don’t understant why people wanna get married here so badly” they stare at each others for a while then started to laugh together. They were together and they were so happy. That’s why when Zero asked Jude  
“Together?” Jude answered without hesitate  
“Forever!”


End file.
